


Property of Liam Dunbar

by B_A_1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, French Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, High School, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_1/pseuds/B_A_1
Summary: I own this book from Wattpad also and decided I would like for the book to also be on here. I do not own any of the characters names.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Dunbar x Brett Talbot.
> 
> "Say yes" I asked Liam, he looked at me confused "Say 'yes' to what" he frowns. I smile from ear to ear "Just say it and you'll find out."
> 
> {}{}{}
> 
> Liam Dunbar, eighteen years old, senior in high school. Brett Talbot, nineteen years old, senior in high school. New school, new town. New feelings.
> 
> Liam's confused of his sexual orientation, but Brett knows how he really feels about him. All hell broke out with just, one kiss.
> 
> P. S. THIS IS NOT BASED ON TEEN WOLF SERIES!!!

  _{liam dunbar pov}_

In two weeks school starts again. Which means a new high school.

Being a new kid you have to catch up on things. Since I'm going to be a senior this year I have to choose new courses that's required for me to graduate.

My single mom moves from job-to-job and gets promotions so we move a lot. I hate moving because I always have to make new friends and when I have to move again it's hard saying goodbye to them.

We moved about five times in the past three years, different states or different towns _in_ a state. Arizona, California, Neveda, back to Phoenix, and now Georgia.

I'm hoping we stay here in Georgia because I love how it's green and the forest. And it's quiet too. We moved into Georgia about a week ago, and I want to stay until I graduate high school then I can go to college. But I know it's not going to happen, we always move.

My goal this year is to not make as much friends like I did at my last school. Maybe two, three friends and that's it.

"Liam what do you want for dinner" my mom asked as she walked into my new room.

"Pizza" I answered not taking my eyes off my phone's screen.

"We had that yesterday" she sits on my bed next to my feet, I finally look up at her from my phone. She looked tired with thin wrinkles on her forehead and aging marks under her blue eyes. Her blonde hair stopped at her shoulders. I look nothing like my mom except my eyes, I have brown short hair, blue eyes, and I was short. Mom is tall.

"Yeah so. At least you don't have to cook" I raise up and sit back against my head board.

"You do have a point. I guess I'll order pizza then" she stands up and walks to my door then stop and turned around to look at me. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping for your school supplies and new clothes" she turns back around and leaves downstairs.

I groan and lay back down. She does that every time we move before school starts, shopping for new things and ends up getting unnecessary things that I don't need.

I need to get out of this house. I put on my black beat up converse and grab my phone from my bed and slip it into my front pocket.

I skip steps going down "Mom call or text me when the pizza is here, I'm going out to look around the neighborhood" I leave out the front door and walk down the sidewalk.

The neighborhood was quiet but kids were playing outside, either playing in the sprinklers, riding bikes, or throwing a ball around.

The bright sun was beginning to set behind the trees and mountains.

My phone buzzes in my right front pocket, I stop walking and pull out my phone.

 

 

**Mom**  
_Foods here_

 

 

I put my phone back in my pocket and make my way back home.

"Hey" I look around to see where the voice was coming from, "Over here" the voice was louder this time.

I look across the street and a guy was waving his arms in the air trying to get my attention. I frown, confused to why he was calling me.

"You live around here" he asked walking off his porch and onto the sidewalk across the street from me.

"No I don't live here" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes, he frowns "Yes I live around here" I said more politely.

"Okay. I'm new around here and I wanted to look around town, do you know any good places to eat at" he asked and puts his hands in his pockets.

He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No, I just moved here about a week ago" I shrugged my shoulders. "Damn, but thanks anyway" he turns back to his house.

I continue to walk "Hey, what's your name?" He yelled, I turn to look at him "Liam" I yell.

"I'm Brett" he yells back.

 

He closes his front door and I turn a corner to my house.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter is up! Next chapter will tell why he moved away.
> 
> {bt} or {ld} means time lapse.

_{brett talbot pov}_

I have no idea what to do around here. We move and my mom expects me to go out and have fun.

I ignored her and went up to my room. I don't know anybody here to have fun with or a fun place to be at.

We moved here two days ago and she expects me to make friends with people in town. The only person that I actually interacted with since we got here was that Liam kid that lives in the neighborhood.

But he seemed like a snouty hothead. A cute one at that.

I change out of my clothes and lay on my bed. I get on my phone for the rest of the night until I fell asleep.

 

 

_{bt}_

 

I roll over in my bed and the morning sun beams hit me in the eyes. I groan and turn my head away from the window. I open my eyes a few seconds later to check the time is on my phone, 8 o'clock AM.

I leave my room and walk downstairs to the kitchen, I look in the fridge and there was no milk for cereal or eggs for breakfast.

 

"Mom! There's nothing to eat" I yelled, there was no answer. I hit my forehead realizing she went to walk last and doesn't get home 'til later.

"I guess I'll go get something to eat in town" I mumbled to myself. I walk back upstairs and brushed my teeth and got dressed. Jean shorts, an open side tank top, and toms. I grab my cars and keys. I leave the houses and lock the door behind me.

I get in my car and drive around looking for a Starbucks. Once I found one I parked my car and got out.

There was this long line, I stood in it for quite awhile on my phone. When it was my turn to order I got a muffin and a coffee. I sat at a table waiting for my order.

"Brett" they called, I get up from my table and make my way toward the counter where they had my coffee and muffin. I grab my muffin and coffee, I turn around and see a boy sitting at my table, looking down at his phone. I walk over to him.

"Excuse me, but you're sitting at my table" the boy looks up at me. It was Liam from yesterday. I'm not going to lie he was cute, honesty.

"Oh, sorry. Wait you're Brett right?" He points at me, "Yeah you're Liam" I just really wanted him to get out of my seat.

He gets up and I sit where he was sitting, he continued to stand in front of me "I'm sorry but do you mind if I sit with you" he asked. I shook my head and got on my phone, he sat down across from me.

It was quiet between us no one wanted to talk. "What school are you going to" I asked to break the awkward silence at this table. "I honestly don't know, my mom picks whatever school is the closes" he shrugs his shoulders. "What about you" he asked "It's a prep high school, but I don't remember what it's called though" I frowned.

It fell into silence again. It was awkward. "When did you move here" he asked leaning back in his chair, "Three days ago" I answered.

"I hate moving," he said shaking his head "my mom and I move so much it irritates me. We never stay in one place for too long" he said.

"What? Does your mom kill people or something" I chuckle, he laughs throwing his head back. His Adam's apple goes up and down. "No my mom doesn't kill people it's just her work" he smiled showing his white straight teeth.

I smile too "My mom wants me to go around town and have fun. But I told her I don't know this area so how am I suppose to have fun." I shook my head, "Same, I really don't want to make friends because if we move again it's going to be hard saying goodbye to them" he shrugging his shoulders and played with his phone case.

"How many times have you moved?" I frowned and put my arms over my chest. He counted on his fingers "About five times" he nodded his head.

"Where was you last home at" I asked narrowing my eyes at him, this kid moves from place to place and can't even have friend because he can't say bye to them. Sad.

"Arizona, you?" He wobbles his legs side to side lightly. "Oregon" I sit up straight. I grab my muffin and take a bit and sip my coffee.

Once again it fell silent but this time not as awkward. I look down at my phone and check what time it was. My mom should be home right about now.

"Why did you move here" he asked me, "I don't want to talk about it" I said looking away from him. "Sorry" he apologized, "It's okay" I reassured him.

"This is the first time I ever moved to another place" I hold up one finger, thinking about it makes me upset "Lucky" he smiled.

He had an amazing smile, his smile makes me want to smile too.

My phone does a tone, telling me I got a text. I look down at my phone, it's my mom. I unlock the screen.

 

 

**Mom**  
_I need you to go grocery shopping so come home so I can give you the money_

 

 

**Me**  
_Why didn't you go grocery shopping on your way home_

 

 

**Mom**  
_Tired just come home_

 

 

**Me**  
_I'm with someone right now_

 

 

**Mom**  
_Boy? Girl?_

 

 

**Me**  
_Boy.... I'll tell you later_

 

 

**Mom**  
_Come home now_

 

 

"Well, I'm gotta go" I stood up from the table and put my phone in my back pocket. I grab my muffin and coffee.

"Okay, I'll see you around then" he said "Yeah I'll see ya" I smile at him then leave the store.

I unlock my car and get inside. I place my coffee in the cup holder and held my muffin until I got home.

Liam's a nice guy. I hope I do see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's no Liam in this chapter but this was more of a filler about Brett.

  _{brett talbot}_

I made it home with the groceries my mom wanted me to get.

"Brett, honey. I don't want you to make friends with boys, make friends with girls this year" she said as I walked into kitchen with bags of food.

"How are you going to tell me, who to be friends with" I raised my voice at her. "I can, because if you start liking him we'll have to move again. Remember last time?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was different. We were actually dating and _his_ dad found out about us." I said "Yeah and you were suppose to stay _away_ from him, but you didn't. So we moved away from there" she started to put away the rest of the groceries.

"But we didn't need to move a state though, we could have moved to a different city" I yelled at her.

"Don't raise your voice at me" she said sternly. "Mom, we were dating for eight months and nobody knew about it but Brittany" I narrowed my eyes at her in anger. "Plus I'm bi mom, I could like a girl, are going to stop me from dating her? No, you won't, because it's not a guy" I yelled sarcastically.

"Brett you need to calm down" she raised her voice, "No I won't calm down because I'm tired of all this bullshit-" "Hey" "about you telling me to make friends in town, go have fun. And when I find a friend, a _guy friend_ you don't want me to be friend's with them. And this friend I made, his name is Liam and he's cool and a nice person and he's new around here also. And I'm going to continue to see him as a _friend_ " I yelled at her.

"I seriously don't want you to" she shakes her head "You know what fuck this, forget it I'm leaving" I grab my car keys "Brett! Where you going" she yelled after me but I was out the door.

I get in my car and drive around the neighborhood and found a park. I found a parking spot and sat there thinking.

My last boyfriend, Cole, was great. We did everything together, we told each other everything.

A drop falls down on my pants, and I realize I'm crying. I wipe my face and get out. I walk to the field next to the playground.

I lay down on the grass and inhale the fresh cut grass smell. I shut my eyes.

_"Brett," I turn and see Cole trying to walk towards me but the crowd of students were getting in his way._

_Cole looked so cute with his short blonde quiff, thick but thin eyebrows, blue eyes, and how taller he was to me._

_"Yeah" I smiled to him as he finally reached me. "You need to tell your ex girlfriend, Brittany, to back the fuck off, she has been sending me threats and talking crap about us" he angrily said._

_I wipe my smile right off my face "Okay I'll talk to her" I nod my head. He smiles lightly and grazes my hand with his._

_We didn't want to show our love toward each other in school because it's like one of those schools that don't tolerate gay couples or just gays period. So, we just graze each other's hands while we're in school._

_I just wanted to kiss him senseless because he was so freaking adorable when he was mad. But if I did, he would probably be angry with me for doing that in front of everybody in school._

_So I whispered in his ear, "How would you feel if I kissed right now in front of the school" he turns to look at me and smile._

_"Deep down inside me I want that, but at the same time I don't" his smile falters. I nod my head understanding, "Maybe during lunch we could have a make out session behind the bleachers" he gave me his boyish smirk, I smirk back at him._

_I graze his hand one last time before we parted ways._

_As I walk to my next period, someone bumped into me making me stumble forward. I turn around about to tell that person off, but then I realize it was Brittany._

_"Brett, I want to get back with you baby" she touched my chest, "It's not going to happen. We haven't been together for eight months. And you need to leave Cole alone, leave_ us _alone. I moved on from you, so you need to move on as well. Remember you're the one who break up with me because you wanted to be with someone else, yeah I was upset for about week but I've moved on." I take her hand off my chest "What happened to the guy you were seeing, you cheat on him too". She scoffs and rolls her eyes._

_"No we broke up" she places a hand on her right hip._

_"Can I ask you a question" she asked wrapping her arms around her books against her chest._

_"What is it" I asked rolling my eyes and turning around to walk away "Are you bisexual or just gay for Cole" she walked beside me, I looked down at her._

_"Bi" I walk upstairs to my class. She doesn't follow me upstairs._

 

_{bt}_

 

_We met up under the bleachers._

_I bring Cole closer to me as he placed his hands on my neck. We talked for a bit about anything until it turned into a full on make out session. I had my hands on his hips as I leaned my butt against a horizontal pole. I kissed his jawline to his neck._

_Cole stood between my legs. "I wish we didn't have to hide around school. I feel like I'm some big secret that no one can know about" he leaned his forehead against mine._

_"I know," I hold his chin up so I could kiss his lips. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and he moaned._

_"You know I love you right" I breathed against his face "I love you too" we both smile and I stand up._

_I lean up slightly so my lips touched his. I turn him around so his butt leaned against the pole as a seat. I go between his legs and wrap my fingers in his hair. I peck his lips twice until lingering them there a second._

_His hands go inside my shirt, his cold fingers touch my stomach, making me tense up under his touch._

_We both moan into each other's mouths._

_"I can't believe we've been together for eight months" I smiled against his lips and he smiled back. "I know it's exciting" he placed a hand on my cheek._

_I kiss his nose and lips. I kiss down his jaw and neck. I suck on his neck not leaving a mark. I hear giggling on the right of me._

_I look up and it was Brittany recording us. I pull away from Cole "What the fuck are you doing Brittany" walk towards her. She backs away smiling "I posted the video up on social media and I sent it to your mom and Cole's dad." She smiled devilishly._

_"You bitch! Do you know what you just did?! You just ruined our lives" I yelled at her._

_She shrugs her shoulders and walks away. I wanted to chase after her and pull her back by her hair and sock her in the face._

_"I am so sor-" "It's okay, it was about time we got caught" Cole grabbed my hand. I give him a sad smile and we went back inside the school._

My phone rings inside my front pocket. I open my eyes, I must have fallen asleep. I look around and it was dark outside. I take my phone out of my front pocket.

"Hello" I answer rubbing my eyes _"Brett it's time to come home now"_ mom said. "Alright" I hang up and stood up.

I walk to my car and start it up.


	4. Chapter 4

_{liam dunbar}_

**Two weeks later**

I woke up to my alarm screaming get up. I slid my lock screen turning off the alarm, I put it back on my side dresser and turned my head to go back to sleep. But something deep down inside me told me don't go back sleep get up and get dressed.

I push myself up on my bed with a groan. I walk to my bathroom, I look in the mirror and I had light normal bags under my eyes. I brush my teeth and wash my face.

I pull out some blue jeans from my drawer and a plain navy blue shirt. I pull some socks on my feet and my old black converse. Grabbing my phone, backpack and keys I leave my room and down the stairs.

The smell of eggs and bacon aroma hit my nostrils like a punch.

When I entered the kitchen she was standing over the stove cooking the eggs.

"This smells delicious mom" I take a seat at the bar, "Thank you. Here's your schedule..." She hands me a white paper. Let's see what classes she got me.

 

_Period 1: Advanced Physical Education_  
_Period 2: Pre-Calculus_  
_Period 3: US Government_  
_Period 4: Senior English_  
_Period 5: Lunch_  
_Period 6: Human Anatomy & Physiology_  
_Period 7: Spanish 3-4_

 

Ugh, Spanish 3-4. I took Spanish 1-2 my freshman year now I need to do Spanish 3-4 for me to be in an In-State University. I hate Spanish, I can't speak Spanish words but I know how to read it.

"Are you excited about the new school year?" She asked smiling at me as she put food on my plate.

I really wasn't excited about the new school year like I usually was. "No" I said not really caring, she looks at me and frowns.

"Why not Liam" she came around the bar and sat next to me, "Because mom we move all the time and I don't have long time friends. And I always have to start over every time." I ate all my food and grabbed my bag.

"I know honey, maybe this will be the last stop for us" she rubbed my left arm soothingly "yeah, you said that last time but we still moved. And that's a little maybe" I turn and leave the house.

I leave out the front door and drive to this new school, that my mom put me in.

When I arrived to the school, I put this little parking permit hanger sign up on my rear view mirror. There was a this huge line of cars going into the school.

"Now I gotta wait" my hand drops from the steering wheel as I was waiting for the line of cars to move forward.

Three minutes later the cars were moving and I was in the school's parking lot. I park the car and get out.

I walk to the school and look down at my schedule. _Advanced_ _Physical_ _Education_. My mom picked my classes, and since I'm doing lacrosse she picked a class for me to work out for sports. Great. Hint the sarcasm.

The bell rang for first period and I wasn't even close to the class. I run to the gym area.

I walk in the room and the teacher turns to me "Your late" he said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find the class" half of that was true and the other half was that I didn't want to come in.

"Well don't make a habit of it. Just take a seat anywhere" I look around, it wasn't really a classroom with desks and a whiteboard. It was a weight room with glass mirrors on every wall and water fountains.

There was girls too taking this weight class for sports. Some of the girls seemed sporty and some didn't. Guys on the other hand looked like they played sports; football (stocky and slender boys), baseball (slender yet built boys), golf (slender), basketball (tall), track (lean muscular), soccer (average), wrestling (stocky), and then lacrosse (average but muscular).

I find an empty spot next to a boy on the bench press and set my backpack down in front of me.

The teacher introduced his name and the other teacher introduced himself as well. Coach Dickinson and Coach Spencer.

They took roll call, I was in Coach Spencer's class. Coach Dickinson called a name I did not expect to hear in this class ever.

 _Brett_ _Talbot._ My eyes go wide.

"Here" Brett said announcing himself, I look around and he was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him and he leaned back, his hands supporting his upper body. He sat next to the treadmills with other people.

He catches me looking at him and he gives me a light smile and a little wave I wave back awkwardly, I look back at the teacher. _What_ _the_ _hell_? I thought.

"Okay my class go on the other side of the room and give the name of sport you are doing. If you're not doing a sport you need to change out of this class because this a class for those who want to get better and prevent injuries from happening in their sport. If you want to just build muscle, and not be in a sport this is the wrong class for you." Coach Dickinson explained the rules for the class and so on.

I'm still thinking about how Brett is at this school. I swear, I thought I heard him say the name of his prep high school name. _Did he say the name?_ I think back to the day in _Starbucks_.

 

_**"What school are you going to" He asked to break the awkward silence at the table. "I honestly don't know, my mom picks whatever school is the closes" I shrug my shoulders. "What about you" I asked "It's a prep high school, but I don't remember what it's called though" He frowned.** _

 

_Crap! He didn't say the name._ I thought to myself.

Dickinson's class went to the other side of the room. I look over and Brett walks to where his class was going, he doesn't look over at me back he was smiling from ear to ear.

My teacher, Coach Spencer, calls students up to him in alphabetical order and asks for their sport they do then sit back down. He calls me and I tell him lacrosse.

Coach Spencer looked young maybe in his mid-twenties. Blonde hair, brown eyes, stubble beard, and slim built.

When I finished telling him my sport I sit back down on the bench press.

When both classes finished. There was like over forty people in this class, that's why there's two teachers.

"Okay for the rest of the class period you can socialize among yourselves" Coach Dickinson said.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look up and it was Brett. He sits next to me on the bench press "I didn't know you were at this school" he said setting his bag on the floor. _Dude, I didn't even know I was going to this prep high school_. I thought to myself.

"I didn't know you were coming to this school also" I scoot away so I wasn't so close to him.

"What sport are doing" I asked, "I'm doing football and lacrosse what about you" he turns his body so he's facing me completely. "I'm doing lacrosse" I nod my head.

"How're you liking this place so for" I turn so I faced him too "I'm liking it, it's weird not knowing people though. I used to have so many friends back at home" he shrugged his shoulders then was thinking.

"How about you" he taps my knee in a friendly way. _That wasn't strange at all_. Did you get the hint of sarcasm? I am being so rude for no reason.

"Eh, it's alright it's kinda boring staying in the house and doing nothing but being on my phone" I pick at my jeans.

Brett was wearing blue jeans with a red collared shirt and red vans.

The school bell ringed ending first period "What class you got next" he asked me "I got _Pre-Calc_. next with Ms. Alan" I said as I pulled out my schedule from my pocket. "Cool we're in the same class" he smiled.

_Dude! Are you fucking kidding me, was this destined to happen?_ I thought. We find our class, I sit in the back and Brett sits begin me in the back. I don't mean to be rude about Brett it's just this a HUGE coincidence for this to happen. Just like the at _Starbucks_.

 

_{ld}_

 

It was fifth lunch time and Brett has the same period lunch. The only class periods I have with him so far is 1st, 2nd, and 5th.

I grab my lunch and sit in any empty spot. I was eating my lunch when a random kid comes and sits next to me with his lunch. "Hi, I'm Mason Hewitt you looked like you were kind of a loner sitting by yourself" he holds out a hand for me to shake.

I shake his hand "Liam Dunbar, and I'm not sitting by myself a friend is coming to sit with me" I continue to eat my food.

Mason was black, hair in a short mohawk, red shirt, jeans, and converse. He's nice to come and sit with me.

Brett comes and sits across from me "Hi I'm Mason Hewitt" he holds out his hand to Brett, Brett looks at me confused wondering who this kid is then back at Mason. He shakes his hand "Brett Talbot" he digs into his food. Mason had this look on his face as watched Brett's every move. _What_ _the_ _hell_?

"You guys new" he asked both of us "Yeah" we said in unison "Maybe I could show you guys around sometime" he offered. I look over at Brett thinking he's going to give me an answer telepathically but nothing.

"Sure why not" I smiled at Mason.

 

_{ld}_

 

I drive home from school, I found out Brett and Mason are in my last class. So far I have two friends and that's it. We all exchanged numbers.

I walk into my house and mom wasn't home yet. A home to myself, good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this chapter is very very boring.


	5. Chapter 5

_{liam dunbar}_

I walk into my empty house. I toss my backpack on my couch and walk to the kitchen to grab a snack.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, I grab an apple then pull my phone out.

 

**Brett**  
_You wanna hang? Practice a little bit of lacrosse at the park?_

 

**Me**  
_Sure in an hour I gotta do Pre-Calc homework right now_

 

**Brett**  
_Alright, could I come over so you could help me with that_

 

I think about it for a second, should I let him come over? Or tell him no? But I don't want to seem rude about it.

 

**Me**  
_Sure I'll help you come on over_

 

I grab my bag from the living room, and sit down on the couch. I kick my shoes off, I pull my bag onto my lap and  take out my math homework.

The door bell rings, I get up and walk over to it. I open it up and Brett was standing there with his lacrosse stick and backpack.

"Hey thanks for letting me come over" he said stepping further into my house. His hand grazes against mine, just a little touch by his hand sent tingles up my arm.

It wasn't a hurting tingle but it a good kind of tingle and I kinda want to feel that again. I realize right now that this is the first time we've ever touched skin to skin.

Brett looks at me when his hand grazed mine, he stared at me like he wanted to do something to me, but it wasn't a mean look though.

His stare was making me hot and uncomfortable. "What" I said breaking his stare from me, he blinked a couple of times then shook his head "Nothing."

I shut the front door and led him to the living room. "You don't do your homework at the table" he asked standing between the living room and the kitchen.

"Nah," I sit down in the living room and he sits at the kitchen table.

A few minutes pass and I feel bad for letting him sit at the kitchen table alone. I grab my stuff and walk to the table where he was, I sit on his left side next to him at the table. He looks up at me and smiles.

"What made you come over here all of a sudden" his smile grows bigger "You were making me feel bad for leaving you alone" I said setting my stuff down on the table.

He shakes his head and continues to do his math homework. He asked for help a few times about some math equations and I helped him.

"Was I acting like a jerk to you today, I felt like I was" I asked out of no where  he stops doing an equation and turns his attention to me. He shrugs his shoulders "I don't know. If you were, that's messed up because I have been really nice to you" he sets his pencil down in his Pre-Calc book.

"I'm just going to say I'm sorry if I was because I felt like I was being rude and mean to you, so yeah, I'm sorry" I apologized to him.

He places his left hand on my right shoulder and squeezed it "Apology accepted" for a moment the air changed and it was serious. We just stared at each other not breaking eye contact.

We both clear our throats and get back to work. We did our homework in silence, all you could hear was tapping from our calculators.

"I forgot how to do this part" he points to his paper, I get up to fully see his paper. I rest my elbow on the top of the back of his chair and lean forward.

I explain how to do the equation to him.

I corrected him on some stuff, he kept messing up on some things that was easy and it was getting me mad. So I took a deep breath to calm done, when I did I could smell his hair products and it smelled wonderful.

Like lavender fabric softener, also I could smell his cologne. I took a couple of more inhales, I wanted to bury my nose in his hair and clothes.

I shook my head lightly then sat down.

When we finished our homework after an hour of doing it we grabbed our lacrosse sticks and walked to the neighborhood park down the street.

We tossed it to each other for a while then did a competition of who can hit the can the most. It end up being a tie. It was getting hot and sweaty, so we took our shirts off. We continued to hit cans.

Brett's abs glistened in the sun from sweat and they looked...good. _Seriously_ _Liam? Good? What're you gay?_

We sit down on the grass panting "That was fun" Brett said sitting beside me on the grass sweaty "Yeah that was" I was out of breath and tired.

There was a cool breeze and it felt great on my exposed chest. I shut my eyes, "You want to do this again tomorrow" I asked him "Yeah" he smiles at me.

We stayed a little longer then we grabbed our sticks and headed to my house.

It was getting kind of dark out "I think I'm gonna go home now" he said as we got to my house driveway, his parked car in the front.

"Why did you drive, you literally live down the street from me" I point down the street "I didn't feel like walking" he smiled and got in his car. He started it up then rolled down his window, "Tomorrow maybe you can come to my house to do homework" he said as my mom drove up the drive way.

She parks the car and gets out "Why don't you have a shirt on" she asked me "We were practicing lacrosse and it got hot" I explained, she nods her head.

"Hi, what's your name" she smiles down at him.

"I'm Brett Talbot" he holds out his hand for her to shake "I don't shake hands sweetie, I give hugs" she said "Mom seriously he needs to go home" I said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay" he parks his car but keeps the engine going. He gets out and he towers over my mom, "You're shirtless too" she narrowed her eyes at him and me "Yeah" I said and we both looked at each other, "I'm sorry if I'm sweaty, Mrs. Dunbar" he wraps his arms around her body and she does the same to him. "No need for the misses, just miss" she corrected him. He nods his head then looks over at me and raises his eyebrows.

"What school are you going to" she asked him as he leaned against his car "The same school as Liam" he points to me, he looks over at me and smiles. Mom follows his stare and smiles.

"You guys met at school today" she smiled at me "No, we met two weeks before school started" he kept his eyes on me.

"Oh, well I'll let you go home then" she walks next to me and wraps her arm around my waist.

He gets inside his car and puts it in reverse "See you later Liam" he drives down the street and disappears.

Mom and I go inside "He likes you Liam" she sets her work things down on the kitchen table, "He's not gay mom, I caught him checking out a girl during lunch" I said.

"Then he's bi because I saw the way he was looking at you right now. He was eating you up with his eyes in a sexual way" she turns and looks at me. "Mom that is so gross, and he was not looking at me like that. If he was, don't you think I would have noticed." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Yeah because you're oblivious to it" she laughs "I'm not gay just to let you know" I shrug my shoulders.

"If you are gay, I don't care because I know one day the person you love will love you back just as much. And you will still be my son in the end" she walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Plus, if you and Brett got together. That would be amazing and make me the happiest mother in the world" she whispered in my ear "Why" I frown "Because you guys would make the cutest, sexiest, and adorable couple ever." She holds me at arms length, I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm not gay mom" I said leaving her in the kitchen and going up to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If he only knew what we knew. ;) Comment below, you know, do your thang.


	6. Chapter 6

_{liam dunbar}_

I dress out in my gym clothes in the boys locker room. I put my shirt over my head and catch Brett looking at me from across the locker room while closing up his things.

I leave the locker room and go into the weight room. I grab my workout paper and do what's first. Bar squats.

I tell Brett to spot me. We add some weight to the bar. I put the bar behind my back on my shoulders, he helps me lift the bar off the racks and backs up to give me room to squat down.

I go down once then a second time. I look in the mirror to look at Brett and he was looking down at my butt. _Wait what?_ I continue to squat. And he kept looking at my butt, I feel so violated but I smiled to myself.

When I finished he helped me put the bar back on the racks. "What're you looking at" I said getting out from under the bar. "Nothing" he shakes his head and goes to do a different workout.

I narrow my eyes at his back as he walked away. _Was my mom right about him? Nah, she doesn't know what she's talking about._

When class was over I asked him if he was "Brett, I don't want to make this weird or uncomfortable okay" we walked to the boys locker room sweaty. Our hair matted to our foreheads.

"What is it" we walk inside the locker room, and it was hot too. "Are you gay or bi" I whispered to him.

He looked away from me then met my eyes "Yes, I'm...bi" he whispered back. "Why didn't you tell me" I whispered through gritted teeth.

We walked to his locker "Because I didn't know how you'll react" he pull off his shirt over his head. "What did you think I was going to go around telling everybody that you like guys and girls. I would never do that" I shake my head.

I prop my arm up against his locker. "Yes exactly, that's why I didn't want to say anything. But now that you know please don't tell anyone" he takes off his shorts and was in his boxers.

"I don't care if you are bi. And I won't tell anyone I promise" I give him a small smile. "Are a closeted gay" I asked, I realize what I said and face palm myself.

"Actually I'm not, I just don't want people to know this year" he takes off his boxers, I look down for a quick second then looked away. He caught me looking and laughed. Deep down I wanted to look again.

He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. A fight breaks out in the locker room.

We turn our heads, and one had his boxers on and the other one had just a towel wrapped around his waist. The guy's towel fell off his hips and was now fighting naked.

Penises were flying everywhere. I look at Brett from the corner of my eye and he was looking at them intently, his jaw clinched. I look down and I see a little bulge from his towel.

He puts a hand in front of his crotch to hide it. I felt a pulse downstairs, and I shift on my feet to get rid of it but it didn't help. I put my hand in my pocket of my gym short. And push it down. Brett turns away from the fight and walks to the showers.

The two fighting were yelling at each other while fighting, some boys try to break it up.

I go to my locker that's away from the fight and take off my clothes and grab a towel and walk to the showers.

Brett was still showering when I walked in. I turned on the shower head and the warm water hit my body and it felt wonderful. My back faced him.

Other guys were showering too, it felt like they were all looking at me but they really weren't. I wash my hair then use the bar of soap to wash the sweat off.

I turn around to rinse the soap off my back, and I see Brett's figure in the steam. I run my hand down the back of my hair and neck. I could see his butt, I'm not going to lie he has a nice firm butt. And I felt that pulse again but stronger this time. I try to push it down but that made it worst. _What the hell is wrong with my body today?_

Brett turns around and rinses his hair off from the shampoo. I turn back around before he sees me and turn off the shower. I grab my towel from the hook on the wall and wrap it around my hips.

I walk pass Brett and he looks at me before I leave completely. I walk to my locker and put my boxers on. I put my shorts on and my shirt, I flinch when a guy comes up and slams my locker shut.

I look up at him confused, enraged  "What the fuck dude" I yell at him "I saw you looking at that guy in the showers" he holds my locker door shut.

"What the fuck are you talking about" I said aggressively "I'm talking about you looking at that guy in the showers and getting hard from looking at him" he repeated. He's talking about Brett obviously since he's the only one I looked at.

I glare at this guy so hard I could burn a hole through his head. This is the guy who was fighting _naked_ "Yeah so, it's not like you haven't glanced at a person naked before. Obviously you were watching me shower" I push his arm off my locker to grab my backpack.

"And that guy in the showers his name is Brett and we're friends. Nothing else" we glare at each other.

A arm is flung around my shoulders I look and it was Brett "Hey" Brett said to the guy "I'm Brett" he holds out his hand to him. "Nick" he shakes his hand quickly then leaves.

Brett notices me glaring "What" we leave the locker room "He thinks I'm gay" I said, he looks at me confused "why does he think that" he frowned his eyebrows "Just because I looked at you take a shower" I said and realized how wrong that sounded.

"Not in that way but took a glance-I can't say it in a better way" I pinch the bridge I my nose as we enter our Pre-Calc class.

We sit in the back where our seats were, he chuckles "I know what you mean. You didn't tell him right" he sets his backpack on the ground, "No your secret is still safe" I give him a reassuring smile. He nods his head relieved.

Class started and we did partnered work. Brett and I talked and did work at the same time, "Do I look attractive to you" I whispered to him as we solved our last problem for the class period.

He raises an eyebrow at me "Why do you ask" he said crossing his arms over his chest "Because I see you check me out, especially when you were looking at my butt in first period and you said nothing" I said.

His face goes red "Yeah you're attractive" I smile. We laugh and put our stuff away as the class ended.

 

_{brett talbot}_

Liam is a great guy and a great friend. I'm glad he's not that kind of person who is homophobic. I'm happy he can keep this secret from the school.

He's gay too but he's too oblivious to know it. I know because I caught him looking at me in the shower and got hard and when we saw that fight and tried to stop it from happening by putting his hand in his pocket.

Yeah, he's gay all right. And I'm going to tell him, I already know he's not going to believe me and then deny it. The ones in denial are the hard ones to convince. Good thing I'm a great persuader. If you know what I mean. *wink wink* I'll prove it today after school.

When lunch came Mason sat with us again. I think he likes me.

Mason is a very funny person, he talks a lot and isn't afraid to be gay in school. I wish I was like that but last time I was an open gay in school I moved states.

 

_{liam dunbar}_

_{ld}_

 

After school, I drove to Brett's house. We both pulled up to his house at the same time. I park my car in the street and he parked on his driveway. "I'm going to warn you, my mom is hella crazy" he said as we walked up to the front door.

"Have you met my mom" I said smiling at him "Actually I did last night" he smiled at me and unlocked the front door.

"Mom I'm home and I brought a friend over" he yelled as we walked further into the house.

His house looked just like mine. His mom appears from around the corner I'm guessing the living room "Hi" she holds out her hand "Hi, I'm Liam Dunbar" she looked at Brett. She looked at him like they were talking telepathically.

I look up at him and he was looking at her. "We're going to just do homework then go to the park and playing some lacrosse, come on we can work at the table" he brushes by his mom and leads me to the kitchen table.

We pull out our homework. I start with English and he starts on his history. His mom leaves us alone to do homework.

He checks to see if she was upstairs. He comes back in the kitchen "Does your mom know that you're bi" I said writing a sentence in my notebook. "Yeah she does" he sits on my right side beside me in a chair.

We continue to do work in silence, "Can I tell you something, that's about you" he turns to look at me "Sure go ahead" I place my pencil down on my notebook.

"You're gay" he said and raises an eyebrow at me.

I frown. I'm confused. "No I'm not" I shake my head and turn back to my homework. "Yes you are Liam, your just too blind to see" he leans against the table.

"Brett, again I am not gay" I was angry at him "Yes you are, you're in denial and I'll prove it" he said.

"Today, in first period you got hard when you saw that fight and you got hard when you looked at me in the shower. You think I didn't see you but I did" I know he's smirking even though I'm not looking at him.

Brett puts a had above my knee "Stop it," I said through gritted teeth "Like I said I'm going to prove it to you" he rides his hand up my thigh.

My body felt warmer and I can feel my face go hot. "I'm serious Brett stop" I said in a whisper. I bite my bottom involuntarily. My shorts feel tight and his hand gets closer by the second.

I clinch my jaw. I want him to stop, but I can't seem to move my leg away. I try to think of something else, something disgusting to keep me from getting hard but I keep thinking about his hand getting closer.

His hand finally touches my crotch, he rubs it. I jump up and grab my stuff "I told you" he points to my crotch area and I had a bulge through my shorts.

"I'm not gay, I'm only hard because of what you were doing." I walk to his front door to leave. I unlock my car from my car keys, "Liam" he yelled after me "I'm sorry. I won't do that again" I ignored him and got in my car.

I drive to my house and arrived less than thirty seconds. I take my things out of the car and walk to the house.

 

_{brett talbot}_

This isn't over yet. I go back inside the house.

"Brett what did you do" my mom's voice "I trying to prove to Liam that he's gay, so I rode my hand up his thigh and he got hard. Then he left" I shrug my shoulders and walked to the stairs.

"You need to stop" she grabbed my arm "what're you going to do? Makes us move again because I'm taking an interest in a boy again" next I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and my head turned to the side.

I snatch my arm from her, and walk up the stairs to my room. "Brett I'm so sorry I didn't meet to hit you" I slam my bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

_{_ _liam dunbar}_

I walked in my house quickly trying to avoid my mom. I cover up my hard on with my notebook I held. I need to take care this, right now.

"Honey, you hungry" my mom was walking to me. _Shit_. "Fuck" I mouthed to myself "Did you have a snack at Brett's house" she leans up against the stairs post.

"No" I try to go up the stairs "you want a sandwich" she asked happily "Yes! Mom yes I would love a sandwich" I said as politely as I can. I need to go to my room. She looks at me suspiciously but let's go.

I shut my room door and lock it behind me. I throw my bag on my bed and went to my bathroom.

I unzip my shorts and take my member out. It pops out and I take it in my hand. I stroke it slowly.

A little moan escapes my lips while I jerked myself off. I put my free hand against the sink for support. When I came moments later, I felt relieved and out of breath.

I ripped some toilet paper off and wiped my tip off then washed my hands. I zip my shorts up and left my bathroom.

_How could Brett do that me? Why did he do that? I only got hard because his hand was on my thigh then he palmed my dick then rubbed it._

_Who wouldn't get hard from that?_

I grab my bag and walk over to my desk. I pull out my homework to finish, I couldn't finish it at Brett's because of what he was doing to me.

My mom tries open my room door "Open your door" I set my backpack down and get up, I unlock the door "Why was your door locked" I take my sandwich from her hands.

"No reason" I lied, I walk back over to my desk and set the plate down. I sit down and turn in my swivel chair to face my mom.

"Did you have fun at Brett's house" she asked coming further into my room, I don't know what to tell her. "We did some homework and that was it" I avoid my mother's eye contact and focused on the necklace she was wearing.

"Oh okay" she nods her head then looks at the floor. Then back at me "Is that what I think it is" she points to my shorts.

I look down at what she was pointing, it was cum. My heart starts to race in my chest.

"No, that's toothpaste" I lied and then gave her a nervous smile. She narrows her eyes at me "You had that on you all day" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess I didn't notice" I did a nervous chuckle.

"Okay" she walks to my bedroom door about to leave but turns around to look at me "Don't forget to put your plate in the sink when you're down" then leaves my room for good.

I let out a long breath that seemed like I held forever. I turn back to my desk and grabbed my sandwich in my hands.

 

_{ld}_

 

I finished homework and put it away. My phone rings, I pick it up off my desk. I look at the caller ID it was Brett, I let it go to voicemail.

It starts to vibrate and I bet it's Brett texting me. I pick up my phone again, and look at my lock screen.

 

**Brett**  
_I am sorry for what I did today, putting my hands on you that way but I don't regret it either. But I'm not going to stop trying to prove to you that you are gay. I bet when you got home you jerked off too, but that's none of my business. And I'm going to ask you something next year and you're answer is going to be yes. But you'll never see it coming either._

 

I roll my eyes and throw my phone to my bed. I look out my window and it was dark outside.

I walk to my bathroom, I turn on my the shower head and strip out of all my clothes. The warm water felt amazing against my skin.

I just can't get over how Brett did that to me. I'm not gay, he doesn't need to prove anything.

He's so stupid, with his stupid idea of trying to prove something that's not true. With his stupid hands touching my thigh and then... Slowing riding up my thigh, getting closer and closer. I bite my bottom lip. Until he touches my crotch, palming it through my shorts then rubbing it slowly.

I open my eyes realizing I was fantasying about Brett touching me again. I felt a pulse and I was hard again, I wrap my fingers around my shaft and stroke it slowly.

My eyes shut and my head falls back, the water hit my chest and stomach. I bite my bottom lip, a little moan escapes my lips.

I gasped when I came. I panted, I bathed myself then got out. I wrapped my towel around my hips, I turn off my bathroom light and stepped into my room. I never masturbated twice in a day. But I got be honest it felt good to do it twice.

Brett was standing next my desk when I came out, "What the fucking hell are you doing in my room" I held my towel up on my hips "Your mom let me in" he picked up a book off my desk then set back down.

"You need to get out, now" I walk over to my door and opened it. He didn't move away from my desk, "Not yet, but did you get my text" he looks at me. I hold onto the door knob "No I didn't."

He walks to where I am, he leans closer to me. He had a bruise on his left cheek. 

He leans to my ear "Yeah you did, you read it from your lock screen but didn't open it" he whispers to my ear and that sent shivers down my spine. I hold onto the door knob tightly.

He places a hand on my left hip, his warm fingers touched my skin and towel. His touch burned against my skin and through the towel. His breath cooled my ear.

He takes his hand away and leaves. I exhale sharply, I never knew how close he could get to me for me to stop breathing.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_{brett talbot}_

**One Month Later (September)**  
I fix the nets in my lacrosse stick, lacrosse tryouts is tomorrow and I have to be ready if I want to be on the team.

Liam has been avoiding me for a whole month. He switched seats in our classes together so we don't sit next to one another.

He even avoids me in Advanced P.E.. And that's hard to do since we workout and need to help each other.

Whenever I look at him, he's looking straight ahead avoiding eye contact. I don't text him, call him, or sit with him at lunch. I guess he needs space from me and take in the information I gave him, about being gay. And touching his thigh just made it worse.

My feelings towards him get's stronger and I can't help it. He's fucking adorable, hot, sexy, and many other words that can describe as being hot, and his shortness is not helping at all. But I don't want to rush things with Liam because he still believes he's straight as a stick, but he's not, he's a straight up _broken_ stick in multiple places.

I tried to talk to him a couple of weeks ago, and he punched me in the face twice. And told me to stay away from him. Even though he's shorter than me, he can still fight.

Now, when I sit at lunch people stare at me. They all want to know what the fight was about and they will never know.

Nick, the guy that was fighting in the boys locker room, bullies me and I really don't give fuck either because all he does is threaten me and sometimes push me around. He thinks I'm gay, and he wants to tell everybody in the school. He is popular and kids will probably believe him. Nick even ambushed me in the boys locker room, to get me alone.

_"I know you're fucking gay, I see you looking at Liam when he works out. And I know you don't want people to know about you. So I'll make a deal with you, you either blow me or I tell the whole school that you're a queer. And I know some homophobic people." He smirked at me, "No I'm not doing that shit" I try to walk past him._

_He grabs my arm and pulls me back "And I will tell everybody about Liam too" he seethed at me. I didn't want people to know about Liam, if they didn't Liam would hate me even more and never talk to me again. I snatch my arm away, I set my backpack down on the ground as got I my knees._

_And he took out his member._

I shiver at the memory. When I got home I brushed my teeth until they bled.

Liam talks to Mason now. They've gotten really close which makes me jealous. I want that for me and Liam, to talk again and be friends or more if he can stop being a stubborn little brat and just believe me, when I say he's gay.

"Honey the guests are here" she opens my bedroom door, "why aren't you ready for the party" she shuts my door softly and sits next to me on my bed.

"I don't want to go to the party" I continued to do fix my lacrosse stick net, "Why?" She asked "Because you invited Liam's mom and I already know he's not going to be down there. And plus, right now Liam and I are not on speaking terms still" I look at her from my net.

Her hair was done real nice with sparkling berets and she wore nice pearl earrings with a pearl necklace and a blue fitting dress with black sandals. I guess the party she's having is fancy.

"You never know he might actually come. And you need to talk to him again and this is your only chance. This could be a sign for you" she places a hand on my back. And I shrug it off "Why do you even care, you never did accept me for who I am" I stood up and went to put my lacrosse stick away in my closet.

"Because I realize a good mother would love their son for what they become. And I want to be that good mother" she stands up "I hope you change your mind and come downstairs to the party" she walks to my door and leaves.

I could hear light music playing from downstairs. I could go downstairs and just avoid Liam or go downstairs and try to talk to Liam and get punched in the face again in front of everybody. _Decisions, decisions._ Well, I'm going to take a risk and talk to him.

I brush my teeth while I was in shower then get out. I go through my closet and put out a nice white long sleeved button down shirt and slack pants with a belt.

I put on my white long sleeved button down shirt and left two buttons undone, and roll my sleeves up to my elbows. I put on my slack pants and looped the belt on me. I put on black socks and my dress shoes. I tuck in my shirt a little.

I go to my bathroom and do my hair. Running my fingers through the curls, pushing them back.

I leave my bathroom and room. The music was still playing faintly and I could hear people chatting. I take a deep breath and walk down the stairs.

When I got down the last two steps I got some attention. They stared at me as if I was the most important person of the party. I smile lightly and continued down the last two steps. There was a couple of old people and some that were young too.

I found my mom and walked over to her. "I'm glad you came down" she said as I reached her, I smile at her then gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I turn to see who she is talking too. Liam's _mom_.

"Hi, Brett how've you been" she places a hand on my right bicep then takes it away.

"I'm doing good how about you Ms. Dunbar" I smile at her, she was really pretty for her age. Her short hair was done in a ponytail and wore a navy blue dress with white sandals.

"I'm doing well, Liam and I went to this amazing restaurant yesterday. They have the best bread sticks ever" she smiles from ear to ear. I smile even wider.

"Where is Liam by the way" mom asked Ms. Dunbar "He said he didn't want to come but I told him to think it over" she held her plastic wine glass close to her chest. I was slightly disappointed that he's not coming but deep down I knew he wasn't coming anyway.

I look down at her drink then to her chest. She wore a beautiful gold necklace with a cross. "That is a beautiful necklace you're wearing" I pointed to her chest, she looks down at her necklace and places a hand to it "Well thank you Brett, my first love gave me this necklace" she smiles then it falters. I wanted to asked who her first love was but that's none of my business.

"Mom, do you mind if I had a glass of wine too" I turned to her and smile. She looks at me thinking "I guess you could, you're nineteen, in two years you'll be twenty one. But only one glass" she held up a finger to me.

I kiss her cheek once more then left for the kitchen. There was one or two people in the kitchen chatting away, I grab the plastic wine glass and the wine bottle, it was red wine.

I set the bottle back down on the counter. I took a sip of the wine and it was good, I put my left hand in my pocket and held the wine in my other hand.

"Brett" my eyes go wide, a voice I thought I would never hear today or ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

_{liam dunbar}_

I have come to terms with my sexuality.

I am _gay_.

I never thought I would be saying these words, ever.

"I am _gay_ " I said as I looked in my bathroom mirror, it feels and tastes funny coming out of my mouth.

But I never felt attracted to boys before, until Brett came along. I didn't want to believe him when he told me, but now I do.

I shut my light off and grabbed my phone and car keys and left my room. My mom had already left for the party at Brett's house.

I turn off the lights in the house and left locking the door with the house key that was attached to my car keys. I smile at myself, I feel free.

I look down at my dress shoes almost clacking sound against the concert ground. I had on black slack pants and a dark blue polo shirt.

When Brett's house came into view, six cars were parked along the sidewalk. I speed up my pace eager to see Brett for some reason.

I open his front door and walked in, there was old couples and young couples also. I shut the door behind me. I spot my mom talking to Ms. Talbot, smile and walk to her.

"You changed your mind huh" she kisses my cheek, "Hi Ms. Talbot" I wave to her "You look nice Liam" she smile at me. "So do you, you look beautiful" I smile at her.

"What're you ladies talking about anyway" I asked wrapping my arm around my mom's waist "Just talking about how you and Brett don't hang out anymore" my mom looks at me, I know that look she's giving me. It's the look that's saying ask-the-question-that-you-want-to-ask-so-bad look.

"Where is Brett"I asked looking at Ms. Talbot, she smiles at me from ear to ear "He's in the kitchen getting wine" she looks at my mother smiling then back at me.

I smile lightly then take my arm away from my mom's waist. I walk to where the kitchen was and see Brett, his back is towards me. His white long sleeved button down shirt looked tight on his body. His slack pants made his butt look bigger too.

"Brett" my voice almost shaking, I'm nervous. His head raises up and his ears twitch at the sound of my voice.

He turns around slowly. His long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he held his wine glass up to his stomach.

We just stood there looking at each other, people walked by us and didn't care that we took up the kitchen area.

"You dress up nice" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm scared that if I talk to you you'd punch me again" he chuckles softly, I shake my head "No I'm not going to punch you." He looks down at his wine then back at me "Thanks, so do you" I smile.

"I wanted to talk, in private" I look around the kitchen. There was people in the kitchen chit chatting and eating.

"Okay, follow me" he walks past me and I could smell his cologne, and it smelt amazing.

I follow him upstairs, we stop in the hallway and I lean up against the wall and he did the same propping up his foot against the wall.

"I want to say I'm sorry for fighting you at school, and avoiding you also" I put my hands in my pockets. "It's okay I don't blame you, I would punch myself too" he rubs the back of his neck and drinks his wine.

"And I believe you now" I said, he stops drinking and looks at me "About what" he drops his foot to the floor from the wall.

"You know what I'm talking about" I narrow my eyes at him. "Does this mean I don't have to prove to you that you are anymore" he pushes himself off the wall, so he stood up straight.

I shake my head no "Good because I was going to do something stupid and maybe ruin are friendship forever" he setting down his wine glass on a little shelf in the hallway. "Like what" I tilt my head to the side.

"Kissing you" he looks down at me, him mentioning a kiss makes me want a kiss all of a sudden.

He walks closer to me, he leans down and slowly places his right hand against the side of my face so he touched my ear and cheek.

I stood still, my hands by my side, my breathing quickened. He hovers over my lips, his hot minty breath was warming my lips.

I leaned against the wall even more, as if I was trying to get away but wasn't. He rubbed his lips against mine for a quick millisecond as if teasing me.

A whimper _almost_ escaped my lips but didn't. He did it again.

When he finally placed his lips against mine they sent hot tingles all throughout my face and I wanted more of that.

He takes my left hand and slides it against his hip then to his lower back.

He was tall so I had to look up and kiss him with a strained neck. He pulled away and looked at me.

"How was that" he asked trying to calm his breathing, I kept my hand on his lower back "Weird" I said honestly. He chuckles, "What to do it again" he asked I nod my head slowly.

He leans in again slowly and reconnects our lips. This time he licks the bottom of my lip, and I open my mouth more. His tongue met with mine and we both wanted to be dominate, we moved slow not rushing things.

He presses his body up against mine and I felt his hard member against my thigh. And it made me hard, he smiled in the kiss.

Footsteps were coming up the steps and I softly pushed Brett off me and wiped my mouth.

Brett just grabbed his wine and stood there like nothing happen but placed his wine glass in two of his hands in front of his hard member covering it up nicely. I just stood there awkwardly.

It was just an old guy going to the guest bathroom.

I look over at Brett, "You worry to much." He comes back and stands in front of me, he wraps his arm, that held the wine glass, around my neck. "These people don't care about anything, okay" he puts his other hand on my left hip.

Leaning down connecting our lips again, I felt the same thing with the tingles and they felt stronger. I put a hand on his waist and pull him closer to me.

I pull away. I look up at him, we didn't say anything.

I get out from under him "I can't" I said as I walked back downstairs. I run a hand through my hair, kissing was a mistake. I just came to terms of accepting myself and then we _kiss_ , no I can't starting him like that just yet.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know now this is a dirty chapter. ;p ;D

_{brett talbot}_

  
I messed it up again. I should not have kissed him like that. I'm so stupid. He might not even talk to me ever again.

I'm such a douche, he just came to terms of his sexuality and I kiss him. He doesn't like me like that, we're friends and now I put it on the border line of becoming an ex-friend.

I'm such an idiot!

He left down the stairs back to the party and left me upstairs alone. I run a hand through my hair then grabbed my plastic wine glass.

I sigh and went downstairs. The living room was filled with more people than before.

I seen my mom chatting with her guests, they laughed and smiled at her. She saw me, smiled and gestured for me to come to her.

I walk further down the stairs and by her side, I greet the guest she was chatting with.

I look across the room and Liam was still here with his mom. He catches me staring at him before I could look away, I sip my wine. And get into the deep conversation that was going on in front of me.

When the conversation was done my mom pulls me to the side. "Excuse me I need a word with my son" said mom as she placed a hand on my waist, we walk to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, "What's going on" she puts her hands on her hips in a parenting way. I rub the back of my neck and dump the rest of my wine in the sink.

"I kissed Liam" I said turning back to her, she gasps softly and hits the left side of my head "Ow, what?!" I put my left hand on the side of my head.

"You know what! I thought you were smarter than that" she yelled whispered "I know, I hate myself for doing it, but that it was the gay hormonal side of me. I couldn't help it," I lean up against the counter.

She shakes her head "Brett, is he even gay did he tell you" I nod my head.

"I know I made a huge mistake by doing that but I took a chance at it. I haven't kissed someone in so long an it felt great doing it." I lower my voice to a whisper, "He even kissed back, when I pulled away from the kiss once I asked if he wanted to do it again and he said yes. He got hard and pulled me closer." I stop talking when someone came in the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Did someone catch you guys kissing" she asked once the guy left for good, "Well an old guy went to the bathroom but didn't catch us because Liam pushed me away" I shrug my shoulders "Good because Liam's not ready for that. Deep inside him he's still confused about himself" I nod my head understanding her.

I know what she meant because I went through the same thing like Liam. I was confused and struggled. My ex-girlfriend, Brittany, broke up with me because I was spending more time with Cole, my ex-boyfriend, and I wasn't spending time with her. So she cheated on me with another guy. I was depressed for a bit then just gave in an accepted myself for who I really was and got with Cole. Cole and I were together for eight months then had to break up because Brittany caught us making out and recorded us then sent it to our parents and posted it up on social media.

His father was furious and told me to stay away from Cole, but you know teenagers we don't listen what's so ever.

 

 **Me**  
_I'm outside_

 _ **Cole**_  
_Okay the window is open_

 

_I stuff my phone in my pocket and climb up the side of his house. I crawl through his window._

_It was nighttime, the neighborhood was dark._

_I drop to the floor with a thud, "Shut up my dad's going to hear you" Cole said helping me off the floor "Sorry" he helps me up. His room was dark._

_He shuts the window quietly, hurried footsteps were coming to his bedroom door. "Quick hide under my bed" he pushes me to his bed and I crawl under it. He jumps on his bed and turns on his nightstand lamp._

_The door swings open hitting the wall behind it "He's here isn't he" his dad comes into the room and walks to his closest and to the window._

_"What the fuck, all I did was drop my basketball from the closest. I'm not a girl. I don't sneak boys into my room, what do I look like a fuckboy" I smile trying not to laugh, I cover my mouth with my hand._

_It was quiet for a couple of seconds then the bedroom door shut. I waited a bit long to come out, and a good thing I did because he came back in "What there's still no boy" Cole said with annoyance and irritation._

_The door shut again and I waited a bit long. When he didn't come back in I got out from under the bed. Cole got off his bed and locked the door. I took my jacket off and put it on his beanbag._

_He comes to me quickly and wraps his arms around my neck and smashes his lips against mine._

_I wrap my arms around his waist. He pulls away and buries his face in the crook of my neck. "I'm moving away" I whispered in his ear. He didn't say anything but squeeze me tighter._

_He pulls away and looks at me "To where" he leans his forehead against mine "To Georgia" he sighs his cool minty breath hits my lips "When" he asked playing with the nape of my hair. "In two days" he shakes his head._

_"I'm sorry this is happening, this is all my fault" I said pulling away from him and sitting on his bed. I put my head in my hands. He comes and sits next to me "This isn't your fault Brett, this was bound to happen sooner or later. We were just too caught up in our fantasy of never getting caught. Sure, we were trying to be careful but we would slip up." He puts a hand to my back and rubs it._

_I raise my head up and look up at him. I lean in and kiss him. I place my hand on his thigh. I slip my tongue in his mouth._

_We pull our shirts off disconnecting our lips for a split second then reconnecting them. He lays back on his bed I climb on top of him._

_I kiss down his neck and collarbone, he moans I put my finger to his lips to shush him. I slide my finger down his lips, he grabs my wrist and sucks on my finger which makes me rock hard._

_I raise up off him, I kick my shoes off and try to unbuckle my jean pants while I do this he pulls down his basketball shorts and throws them on the floor. When I finally get out of my pants, I throw them on the floor next to his shorts._

_I lean back down and kiss on his chest, stomach and hips. He runs a hand through my hair as I pulled out his hard member. I licked his tip then took him whole. He thrusted his hips into my mouth making me take him all in._

_I reach down and grab myself. Stroked myself just as fast as I blew him. When I came in my hand, I stopped blowing him and kissed up his stomach and chest._

_He turned me over so he got on top of me. He licked down my chest and nipped at my nipples. He wrapped his cold fingers around my member and stroked me slowly._

_We both moaned lightly trying to be quiet. I touched his member and stroked him too and he came._

_He got off of me and laid beside me. "Let's do it" he said I frown at him "You sure" I asked raising up to look at him "Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine" he said._

_He reached in his nightstand and took out a condom. I took my boxers off and he did the same, I took the condom and ripped the plastic off carefully._

_Cole laid on his stomach. I settle between his legs, my tip touches his entrance "Ready" I asked he nods his head in the pillow. I enter him slowly, he groans in the pillow. He felt so warm around me, he squeezed me._

_I place a hand on his hip, I go in deeper. He groans a bit louder, he grips his pillow I thrust in and out slowly as possible. I kiss the back of his neck, I intertwine my other hand with his._

_"Are you okay" I whispered in his ear "Y-" I thrusted into him again "Y-Yeah" he said shaky. His breath quickened. "I need to lay on my side" he said and then I pulled out of him. He turns to his side and I spoon him._

_"Okay better" he said, I grab my member and enter him again. He touches my thigh, I put my hand on his hip and thrust into him a little harder. I grab his member and stroked him._

_He turns his head to kiss me hungrily and places his hand my cheek. I thrusted into him harder than before and he moaned my name and I moaned his._

"Brett are you listening me" was what I heard when I snapped out of my day dreaming. I shake my head trying to clear my head "What" I said my mouth hung half way open.

"You need to give Liam some tim-" she looks down and whispers "Do you have an erection Brett?" I look down and I was hard. I could feel my face go hot and probably red as a tomato.

I place my hand in front of me, I look up and my mom frowns at me "What were you thinking about" she grabs my arm that was covering myself and drags me upstairs away from everybody.

"I was thinking about Cole" I said going to the guest bathroom, I kept the door open for my mom to look in. She didn't fully come into the bathroom but she stood in the doorway.

"What about Cole" she asked again. She doesn't know Cole and I had sex, I want to tell a lie about what I was thinking about Cole but sooner or later she'll find out that I was lying. "I was thinking about when we both had sex" I whispered shamefully.

Her eyes go wide "You guys did what?!" She yelled probably making the guest look upstairs. She comes further into the bathroom and shuts the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about this :)
> 
> #Briam


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry.
> 
> #Briam

_{brett talbot}_

  
I back up from her scared she might hit the side of my head again.

"You had sex with Cole?! When did this happen" she yell whispered to me. "Two days before we moved here, that day I came home in late and you asked where I was and I told you I went for a walk." I moved my hand away from my crotch.

I was still kind of hard "Oh my god I can't believe-" she held a hand to her forehead and her other hand on her hip.

"-you had sex with Cole. And now I have these images of you two in my head together in a sexual way" she shakes her head. "It's not like it wasn't going to happen" I shrug my shoulders.

She looks down again "Your still erected, stop it" she covered her face in embarrassment.

"I can't mom. It's not something I can control with a remote" I whispered loudly.

There was a knock at the door "Just a minute please" said mom politely, "Fix it before you leave this bathroom." She said in a final tone. She leaves the bathroom and before the door shuts, I look to see who knocked, it was Ms. Dunbar.

I walk closer to the door to listen. _"I'm just letting you know Liam and I are leaving now."_ Said Ms. Dunbar _"Oh okay, already? You just got here"_ Ms. Dunbar has been here for like an hour or so it's not like she stayed for thirty minutes or something. Liam only stayed for at least fifteen to twenty minutes.

 _"I know. But I have work in the morning and I have to get up early"_ Ms. Dunbar explained. I know that's not why they're really leaving, it's because of me.

 _"That's not the real reason is it, Jacqueline"_ my mom said to Ms. Dunbar, _"Me personally Kristine, I don't want to go but Liam does."_

I lean my forehead against the door, so disappointed and ashamed of myself. I open the door towering over my mom and Ms. Dunbar.

"Hi Brett, Liam and I are leaving" she comes closer to me and gives me a hug, I hug her back. She pulls away and I smile at her "I hope you had fun partying" I smiled wider at her. "I did have fun" she said. I sneak from behind my mother and going downstairs. Ms. Dunbar stayed upstairs talking to my mom.

I'm trying to find Liam and apologize. I see him talking to a young couple, I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around with a smile on lips but he realized it was me and it falters.

 "I need to talk to you" I said whispering in his ear, I keep some distance from his ear so it's not so close in a sexual proximity. He doesn't say anything "I'm not going to try anything okay."

He nods his head, I inhale and exhale deeply and tell him we're going outside. I shut the door behind me, outside was so quiet all you could hear was crickets chirping and an occasional dog bark.

"I want to start off by saying I am deeply sorry for what I did upstairs and I'm not going to _ever_ try something like that again" I said calmly and quietly. He stayed quiet.

"I would understand if you need some space, hell I would understand if you never talked to me. But I just want to let you know that I am very sorry" I stay quiet letting him think and comprehend what I said.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his mother coming outside. "Well see you guys later, it was nice party" they both get in his mom's car and back out of my driveway.

   I sigh and stuff my hands in my pockets.


	12. Chapter 12

_ {brett talbot} _

So Liam avoided me all day so far. He avoided me in first period ( _Advanced P.E._ ), second period ( _Pre-Calc_ ), and lunch. But we still have seventh period together ( _Spanish_ _3-4_ ) together and lacrosse tryouts.

Every class that we had together so far he sat away from me and ignored me like I didn't exist. It kind of hurt me because we did kiss yesterday and we both liked it. But then again I told him I would understand if he needed time and space away from me. But still, it hurt like a motherfucker.

He would sit in the front of the class and I sat in the back.

_{bt}_

So, when seventh period came he ignored me again.

I walk into the boys locker room. There was some guys already dressing for lacrosse tryouts.

I go over to my locker and unlock it and get dressed.

Somebody grabs my lacrosse stick, I look up and it was Nick "Give it back" I reach out for it. He snatches it further away from me, he laughs when I reach for it again "Give it to me you dick" I yelled at as he snatched it away again.

I stopped reaching for my stick, he held it in both hands then broke it in half with his knee. I gasped he dropped my broken stick on the floor, I want to punch this motherfucker in the motherfucking face and make him swallow his teeth.

"You are a dick, you asshole" I seethed through my teeth. He smiled and whispered "Yeah that's why my dick was inside Liam last week, I fucked him hard and he liked it" how is this guy homophobic but is gay.

 When Liam's name came out of his mouth I saw red. I curled my hand in a fist and connected it with his nose. He stumbled back and held his nose, he looked at his hand it had blood on his hand.

Nick looked at me and blood was dripping down his lips. He came at me and tackled me to the ground, he punched me in my side and my face. I pushed him off me and stood up, I punched him in the face hitting him in the mouth.

 He hit me in the jaw, I heard a crack. I tackle him to the ground repeatedly hitting him the face. My hands were starting to hurt and bruising. I stood up off him and started kicking him in his sides.

"Don't. Talk. About. Liam." I said between kicks. People staring gathering around us, yelling, laughing, and recording with their phones. Somebody grabs my shoulders trying to pull me off. But I pushed them off and bent down punching Nick again.

The person pulled on me again and successfully pulling me away. The person dragged me on the floor, then stopped, letting me stand up. It was Liam.

I dust myself off "Thanks." I look up at him from my pants. It was an awkward silence for a few moments I wanted to say something but nothing came to mind.

"I'm just going to say, the only reason I left your party yesterday was because I can't start liking you. I'm barely getting to understand myself and..." He pauses and whispers "then we kissed, I'm not even sure I like you like that. And I'm not even looking for a relationship right now. I want to be just friends" he stood confidently in front of me.

Even though this was a serious moment, he was fucking adorable with his short self.

I nod my head understanding him "Okay just friends."

He walks pass me and back into the boys locker room.

My face hurt, my body hurts. I hiss when I try to walk back to the locker room. How am I going to tryout for lacrosse with no stick? Until a boy, a freshman, let's me use his stick. I mumble a thanks and he nods a welcome.

I'm sure I have a black eye and a busted lip. I leave the locker room and outside to the field.


	13. Chapter 13

_ {brett talbot} _

Going out to the field in my pads and a new stick a kid gave me I felt like a badass plus I just got out of a fight.

Nick stood by Liam with the rest of the team, just by Nick standing next to Liam enraged me. I clenches my jaw tightly and stood with the others, Coach gave us two minutes and thirty seconds to run two laps around the field to warm up. Everybody dropped their sticks on a rest bench and took off running. I _intend_ to make the team and I will be _on the_ team.

Liam ran ahead of me, he would look to the side pretending to look around but I know he wants I know if I'm behind him still.

I know what pure thinking "You are so in your feelings" or "Not everything is about you Brett. Maybe he's just looking around enjoying the outdoors."

Okay, no he is not. He is looking to see if I'm behind him. Looking from his peripheral vision.

I pick up my speed not spending anymore time behind Liam and athletes. I pass up Liam then Nick determined to finish my first lap and onto my second.

When I finished my second lap, I was breathless and places my hands on top of my head to open my lungs more, the other athletes did the same.

"Okay ladies," we all gathered around him in a circle "you are to line up and start with throwing drills and then goalie drills. I want to see if you can throw and catch the ball" we did as we were told.

I was the third person in line. All we had to do was pick up a ball with our stick and throw it at the empty net.

The first person to go missed and the Coach said nothing, but write something down on his clip board. The person before me made it in and whispered 'yes' to himself.

When it was my turn, I twirled the stick in my and then scooped up a ball in the net. I jog a couple of feet then threw the ball at the net and made it. I smiled from ear to ear and went back to the line.

A few more people went then it came to Liam's turn, he jogged up to the net like I did and threw the ball making it in.

This drill lasted for about five minutes then the Coach made us help him set up more goalies to practice with. He paired us up with people. One person stands at the goal and the other has ten tries to throw the ball and make it in the goal.

I was paired up to this kid named _Stiles_ he was way too excited about this drill.

"Okay, let's do this, I got this. Come on Stiles you can do this." He talked to himself and I just chuckled. "I'll be the thrower, n-no I change my mind I'll be the goalie, never mind I'll throw it" he paced from the goalie back to where I was standing next the balls on the ground.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"Yeah, Coach!" He whipped his head to look at him.

"Are you trying out or are you solving a math equation" Coach yelled again.

"Um uh, trying out, Coach" Stiles squints his eyes almost confused.

"Then tryout!"

"Okay."

I take the place at the goal and pull down my mask. Stiles throws the ball and misses, making it pass over head. I groan.

"My bad, this one will definitely go in the goal, I can feel it" he scoops up another ball and I get ready.

He throws the ball at me with a grunt, I catch the ball in my net. I throw it back at him, he misses to catch it I shook my head feeling embarrassed for him.

After awhile we switch spots and I was throwing the ball. I make it in the goal all ten tries. Stiles really sucked at this sport, no offense to him.

"You're really good" he panted as he walked toward me.

 _Maybe it's because you suck_. "Thanks, but I think you need some more practice" I smiled politely at him.

"I know I was never good at lacrosse but Coach seems to always put me on the team as an alternate." He shrugs his shoulders. We waited for the others to finish up with the drill so we knew what else to do.

"How long have you been playing" I asked him as I leaned up against the goal pole.

"Since I could remember. You?"

"Since when I was 6."

"Yeah Scott and I, used to practice lacrosse at his house."

"Whose Scott?"

"He's over there." He points him out, he was talking to Liam.

I wasn't jealous that he was talking to Liam, either. Even though Liam was smiling I wasn't jealous I that.

Scott was tanned with dark brown hair, a crooked jaw, and brown eyes. I look at Stiles and he was pale skinned, messy hair but it was an attractive mess, light brown eyes, upright nose, and a freckled face.

"I'm new here so I don't know much people, only Liam." I nod my head toward Liam's direction.

"Oh well, Scott and I have more room for friends." He pats my back and smiles, I smile at him. "What happened to your face?"

"Got in a fight with Nick earlier."

"Oh, that was you?" He points at me.

"Yeah that was me."

"Ladies gather around" Coach yelled, Stiles and I hustle to him "Hustle people, I don't got all day."

We gather around him "Okay ladies we're going to scrimmage... I'll make the teams." He counted how many there was of us.

"Okay both teams will have twelve people but two will sit out on both teams." He clapped his hands together and we took positions on the field. Liam and Scott were on the other team and so was Nick, eyeing me with revenge. Oh, I'm still not done with him.

Stiles stood next to me, being antsy. Coach blew the whistle, I stood in the middle in front of Nick. Bent low on the ground, getting readying to take the ball from the middle of us. Coach blew the whistle again and I took the ball and threw it to one of my teammates. We rushed to the other side of the field.

I got the ball again and got knocked down. I couldn't breathe at first, I opened my eyes from the pain and Nick was smirking at me,

"Bitch" he whispered.

I groaned and stood up, "You okay" Stiles asked as he ran to my side.

I nod my head.

We continue the game, Nick had the ball and I tackled him the ground with all my strength. He fell with a scream and groan.

"Talbot!" Coach screamed at me and came to the field. "You alright" he asked Nick

"Yeah Coach, I'm fine." he tried to get up and stand but is unsuccessful.

"Okay you're sitting out." Coach subs him out and brings in another player for him. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Stiles and Scott are in this story. But won't be in it every chapter like Mason. So tell what you thought? Next chapter will be up soon.  
> Read my new book that was on my other account. Its on my page It's called Roommates. It was called The Boy's New Roommates but I changed it.  
> #Briam


	14. Chapter 14

After practice I went home and took a shower.

Nick ended up getting a concussion and going to the hospital, Stiles gave me his number and so did Scott. They want me to text them whenever I want to talk.

_{bt} One Week Later_

I get up from my nap on a Sunday morning. Hungry and confused, of what time it was. I grab my phone from my nightstand and leave my room, I walk to the kitchen and grab an apple and a banana. My phone vibrates in my hand.

**Stiles**   
_Could we come over? :)_

**Me**  
 _Whose we?_ :/

 **Stiles**  
 _Scott, Liam and his friend Mason and I_ :)

Liam and I are still not on speaking terms but who cares he doesn't have to talk to me if he doesn't want to. But he can't avoid me forever.

 **Me**  
 _Okay_ :)

I look in the mirror to see if my hair was fine and to see if I looked tired and, I did.

I sat in the living room watching TV waiting for them to come over. There was a knock at the door, I put the remote on the coffee table and walk over to the front door. Stiles, Scott, Mason and Liam stood in front of the door.

"Hey dude" Stiles pats me on the shoulder and walks into my house.

"Hey Brett." Scott greeted with a smile and pats my arm.

Mason walks in with a smile and then Liam kind of avoids my eye but greets me anyway. I shut the door. Liam hasn't been back at my house since that party my mom threw, since when we _kissed_.

"Okay make yourselves at home. I'm just watching TV" I said walking into the living room where they had all sat down. They took up all of the couch spaces so I sat on the carpeted floor next to Stiles' and Scott's legs. Stiles on my left and Scott on my right. Stiles handed me the remote, "What do you guys want to watch?" I asked surfing the guide. Liam sat right diagonally from me and Mason sat left diagonally from me.

" _Star_ _Wars_ , Scott still hasn't watched the episodes that I told him to watch." Stiles said with an irritated tone.

"Sorry dude. When I say I will, I will" Scott said.

"You've never watched _Star Wars_ " I asked in disbelief, I turned to look at him. He shook his head no. I scoffed and turned back to the TV screen.

" _Star_ _Wars_ is actually pretty good Scott," Mason added.

I shook my head smiling at them. Scott, Stiles, and I have been hanging out a lot the past week. Stiles and Scott are pretty cool and funny.

Stiles either has ADD or ADHD either way he can't sit still worth nothing. Scott is just shy but when he's with Stiles he's not as shy.

I look over at Liam and he was smiling but looking at the TV, reading the titles of shows and movies on the screen. They talked about Star Wars for a while, while I searched for _Star_ _Wars._

"Okay found it." I put the remote down on my lap and crossed my arms over my chest. The intro was a little long but it eventually started. We were watching episode one then it turned into two later. I heard Scott lean over and whisper to Stiles that _Star_ _Wars_ was good.

Liam was leaned back against the love couch with a leg propped up on the other. He caught me looking at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom" he stood up and left the living room.

"You got popcorn, B?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah" I got up from my floor and went to the kitchen. I opened a cabinet and pulled out the popcorn box.

I took out four packs of popcorn and placed one in the microwave.

I turn around and Liam was standing there "What" I asked.

"I want this to stop being awkward between us." He whispered and motioned a finger between us.

"Well I'm not making things awkward between us. You're the one not taking to _me_ " I walk past him to get a big bowl and two other bowls.

"I know I'm the one not talking to you. That's why I'm telling you I'm not going to ignore or avoid you anymore" he leaned against the counter.

The first bag in the microwave stopped and I pulled it out, it burned my fingers. I dropped it on the stove I cursed and put my forefinger and thumb in my mouth. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"It's not funny" I said blankly.

He heard the seriousness in my tone and stopped. Once the bag cooled a bit I ripped it open and poured it all in a small bowl.

"Here, give that to Mason" I hand him the bowl.

I put the other bag in the microwave. He comes back in the kitchen.

"Why all of the sudden do you want to talk to me now?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"For one I can't ignore you forever. And two I couldn't stop thinking about you even when I was telling myself I was mad at you and I don't like you. But you were still on my mind" he shrugs his shoulders.

I was taken aback by his answer, "You couldn't stop thinking about me" I said with a little smirk on my face.

"No. And I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss" he comes a bit closer to me. I turn around quickly to open the microwave and take out the popcorn pack that finished I poured it in a small bowl and gave it to him.

"This is yours." I turn and put another pack in the microwave.

He is confusing me. One minute he's pushing me away and the second he wants me. He comes back in "Maybe we should take things slow" I said as I turned back around and he stood right in front of me. He looks down at the floor.

"Like, become closer friends before dating." I said trying to make the situation better.

"If you wanted that first you shouldn't have kissed me" he looked back up at me angry in the eyes.

"I know and I apologized about that already."

"Maybe this a bad idea." He tried to walk away.

"No, you are not walking away again. Last time you did that you didn't talk to me for a month and then a week." I grabbed his wrist.

The popcorn finished and I poured it in the big bowl and placed the last one in the microwave.

"You are not ignore again." I said as I turned back around to face him. He stayed silent. "Tomorrow we will hang out after practice" I pulled him back.

"Does that sound okay. We could go watch a movie at the movie theaters or just hangout at your place" I encouraged. "I would really like to get to know you better, that way when we do get together officially, it would feel like dating my best friend."

I place a hand on the side of his face.

"I would like that very much, Brett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess they made up and stuff.  
> #Bria


	15. Chapter 15

_ {liam dunbar} _

I walked to Brett's house. He wanted me to come over so we could hang out, but I can already feel the awkward tension that's coming.

I pull my jacket closer to my body, it's getting colder outside.

We had lacrosse practice today and it was fun. Scott was team captain and Brett was co-captain. I wanted to be co-captain but I guess Brett was better than me. We have a game tomorrow and I can't wait.

I walk up his drive way and to his door. I take a deep breath and knock twice. It opens moments later, showing Brett dressed in dark blue jeans and a blue V-neck shirt.

"Let's go." He said shutting his front door and locking it behind him.

"Where we going?" I asked confused because he said we were going to hang out at his house. He walk to his car and get in.

"To the movies."

"We are?"

"Yeah, we're still hanging out. Plus I suggested that we could watch a movie or hang at my house."

"Okay, I guess? What do you want to watch." I asked putting on my seatbelt and putting my hands in between my thighs to warm them.

"I was thinking _Creed._ " He backs out of his driveway and down the street.

"Cool, isn't about Apollo Creed's son who is trying to box too?" I asked scrunching up my face in confusion.

"Yeah, but he wants to create his own name and not be noticed just because he's Apollo's son." We stop at a stop light and he turns on the heater and radio.

 Justin Bieber's song Sorry comes on the radio, I restrain myself from singing and humming. From the corner of my eye I see Brett smiling and lip syncing to the song and bobbing his head forward. I smile internally, Brett was adorable when he wanted to be but a jerk later.

He sings the parts he knows quietly "Come on sing Dunbar. I know you want to" he smiled cheekily.

I smile and join him in the song "Is it to late now to say soorry 'cause I'm. Missin' more than just of your body, oohhh" we sang together. We started to sing louder and laughed.

Brett pulled up to the movie theaters and found a parking spot. We get out the car and walk to the theaters.

 "That was fun." He said stuffing his keys in his jean pocket. I nod my head in agreement and smiled.

"I haven't been to the movies in so long" I said squinting in the cold and putting my hands deep into my pockets.

"When was the last time you went to the movies?" Brett asked.

"I really don't remember I mainly watch movies at home on netflix." I shrug my shoulders. We walked up to the movie booth and bought our own tickets. We were pretty early at the theater. Brett bought popcorn for us to share and I bought our drinks, water. We're both on a diet for lacrosse, no sugary drinks.

We walked into the theater room where _Creed_ was going to play.

"Let's sit in the middle in the back." He suggested, I follow him up the stairs and take our seats. We waited for a long time for the movie to start, but we talked the whole time.

We talked about random things we wanted pets, favorite color, and what we wanted to be when we grew up. Just a whole bunch of stuff, we joked about everything.

"You want to go out to dinner after the movie?" He asked and smiled at me.

"Yeah. Sure. What about In-n-Out?" I suggested to him, he thought about for a second and nodded his head.

The previews on the screen went off and the room got dark. We both got quiet an ate some popcorn. Brett was really funny, kind, and cocky sometimes but that's what I like about him. His cockiness is kind of sexy and a turn on. He's so positive I don't think I ever heard him talk negative.

I think I'm starting to like him but I don't want to rush things, you know. What if I want it right now and we change our minds? He changes his mind? Or I change my mind? I don't want to ruin what we have by rushing things. But at the same time I want to be with him so freaking bad.

Half way through the movie there was a mild sex scene and I felt my cheeks flush red. From the corner of my eye I saw Brett smirk and look at me.

"Why are you blushing?" He whispered in my ear, his breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"Because..." I didn't know what to say really why was I blushing? _Because I'm sitting next you and I want to kiss you senseless until I die. Maybe I want to have sex with you today after this movie._ "It's nothing." I said.

"Obviously it's about this movie and that you are sitting with me watching the sex scene" he said and rested his hand on my arm rest.

"Just shut up and watch the movie" I said trying to sound irritated but I smiled. I shake my head and try to focus back on the movie again. Key words: trying to focus. He kept rubbing his arm against mine giving me goosebumps.

"Stop it Brett."

"Stop what?" He kept doing it, slowing.

"Stop rubbing your arm against mine" I whispered back.

"You know you like it and you don't want me to stop" he smirked at me.

"You think you are so cocky, don't you" I smiled at him. Like I said before his cockiness is sexy and a turn on.

"Oh I am very cocky" he smiled and leaned in a little closer to me, "I know you love my cockiness" his eyes darted down to my crotch. I was hard.

"I want to freaking kiss you so bad" he groaned.

I breathe heavily, I look at his lips. He licked his parted lips and I licked mine.

"So do I" I breathed, my jeans felt tight and it was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you want to wait to be _closer_ friends" he looked me in the eyes.

"Yes but... I don't want to wait so long" I looked up at his eyes.

"But you are" he sat back in his seat.

My eyes go wide "What about this" I point to my crotch. "Do you know what happens when this is not taken care of? Blue balls happen and I read that is painful for guys with erections" I whispered.

He looks at me and reaches over with his right hand and unbuttons my pants. "What're you doing?" I grab his hand to stop him.

"Do you want blue balls?" He raised his eyebrows questioning me.

"No...but I thought we were trying to be closer friends."

"Then this will make us even closer" I let his hand go and he unzips it quietly as possible. His hands wraps around my cock and I close my eyes. "Do you want hand or mouth?" He asked stroking me slowly waiting for my answer.

"Dude are you serious, people are in here and we could get caught" I whispered to him. He didn't say anything but waited for my answer. I debated in my head whether I wanted him to do this because it could be awkward after this.

"Mouth I guess" my cheeks go hot. He smiles and gets out of his seat and bends down in front on my seat between my legs. "Will this be your first blow job" he asked as he took my cock out of my pants. I nod my head, I'm so nervous.

He licks my tip and I really try not to moan and keep my eyes open. Brett's mouth wraps around me and I moan in my throat. He bobs his head up and down and strokes me at the same time. He grabs my hand ad puts it on the back of his head.

He pulls away from my cock "Don't be scared to tug at my hair." Connecting his lips back on me I tug at his hair softly earning a soft moan from him.

His mouth tightens around me and he deep throats me and I tug at his hair harder. He bobs his faster and his hand squeezes me.

One of his hands reach up under my shirt and strokes my stomach then to my right nipple and twists it softly between his forefinger and thumb. I push his head down on me wanting him to take me all in.

Feeling pressure I knew I was coming "Brett" I whispered in a moan, he puts his finger against my lips to shush me. "Brett I'm close. I'm coming."

He takes his mouth off me and strokes me faster. I come in his hand and I gasp. I breathe heavily and zip my pants but up and button it. He sits next to me and puts a hand in his pants and jacks off.

"Do you want me to..." I point to his crotch. He shakes his head no.

"Naw I got this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Liam are getting really close aren't they?:)  
> #Briam


End file.
